Fourth of July
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: Fluffy little one-shot because that's all I write anymore. It's about July 4th and cute boyfriends.


**Happy (early) 4th of July. **

_Knock, knock, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, __KNOCK,__KNOCK,__KNOCK, __KNOCK, __KNOCK, __KNOCK, __KNOCK, __KNOCK..._

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" A boy with auburn hair yells as he runs down the stairs. He swings open the door to reveal a brown haired boy.

"Heya Hiccy!" The one with brown hair and blue eyes chirps.

"I told you not to call me that." "Hiccy" mutters stepping aside to let the other in.

The blue eyed one waves it off. "Hic, do you _know _what today is?"

"The day of the death of John Adams, Thomas Jefferson, and James Monroe?"

"Really?"

"Yeah Adams and Jefferson died on the same exact day, in the same year. Adams' last words were "Thomas Jefferson still survives." Except he had died a few hours earlier."

"Woah, irony. But that's not what I was talking about."

"The birth date of Calvin Coolidge Jr., the thirtieth president and the only one to be born on the fourth?" "Hic" raised an eyebrow tilting his head slightly.

"Where do you store all this information?"

"In this thing called a brain. I think you have one as well but you must not be using it correctly."

"Oh hardy har har. C'mon you know that's not what I'm talking about."

"The day we wrongly celebrate as the day of America's legal separation from Britain?"

"Wrongly?"

"Yes it was technically on the second that we were separated."

Jack looked exasperatedly at Hiccup. They hadn't moved from the entrance hall of Hiccup's home. Jack suddenly felt worried, did Hiccup really not remember? It _had _been a long time ago, and Hiccup hadn't really felt the same back then. But surely he knew, he wouldn't just remember useless facts about Jack's third favorite holiday, would he?

"I suppose you mean it's the day we get to blow off fireworks, and eat barbecue food outside."

"Well yeah..." Jack sighed Hiccup really didn't remember. And yet Jack could see every detail clearly.

* * *

_Jack had just moved to Berk with his adoptive father, they didn't really know anyone there but the neighbors from across the street had invited them to a barbecue on the fourth of July, they would get to blow off fireworks and everything. North (Jack's dad) had agreed to go, and dragged Jack with him. Jack had been decked out in blue shorts with a shirt sporting the pattern of the American flag and his favorite blue flip flops. _

_The yard was fenced in by a big wooden fence, they entered through the gate, knowing it was the right one because it had a sign hanging on it. North had pulled Jack over to where a humongous man with red hair and a beard that could rival North's was standing._

_"Stoick it's great to see you." North chuckled patting Stoick on the shoulder. _

_"It's good to see you too, friend." Stoick replied turning away from them he said; "Valka! Come here I want you to meet our new neighbors." _

_A feminine "coming" was yelled back. A beautiful women with brown hair braided down her back came out. She was also wearing a flag printed shirt, as was the little boy following behind her._

_"Hello you must be North, I'm Valka," she shook hands with North. Then she crouched down to Jack's level. "And who's this?"_

_"I'm Jack," the seven year-old said bravely. _

_"How old are you Jack?"_

_"I'm seven!" Jack said liking this Valka lady._

_"This is my son Hiccup, he's seven too, he's also very shy." Hiccup wasn't looking at Jack but Jack already _knew _that they were going to be good friends._

_"Hiya Hiccup!" Jack chirped holding his hand out like grown-ups did. _

_"H-hi Jack." Hiccup shook Jack's hand._

_It took a few hours but by the time it was dark enough to see fireworks, Hiccup was completely comfortable around Jack. They had played dragons and drawn with chalk and talked for hours about their favorite things. They were best friends. And when North asked later he said his favorite part of the party had been holding hands with Hiccup as they watched the fireworks Valka and Stoick had set off._

* * *

"It's also the anniversary of when we first met." Hiccup said pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's check. "You thought I forgot didn't you?"

"Yeah actually..."

"Ha then it worked, you're always pranking me I decided I might as well get you back. And I have to say I can see why you do it."

Jack smacked Hiccup playfully. Hiccup smiled softly pulling a small box out of his pocket. He handed it to Jack. "Happy anniversary."

Inside the box was a watch with an engraving that said, "From Hiccup, your dorky best friend/boyfriend."

"Sorry it's cheesy." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No I love it." Jack pulled a book out and handed it to him.

"The newest book in the _Vikings and Dragons _series?" He opened it revealing a little note and the author's signature. _"To: Hiccup (neat name) I don't understand how you put up with him (Jack) but he seems really sweet so there's that. -Chris Cofferson __  
_

"Thanks Jack." He pulled him into a kiss.

"OI! You two, stop making out and get out here, the steaks are almost done!" Valka yelled from the sliding door that led to the back yard. The boys broke apart giggling before going to join in the festivities. (And yes they held hands and watched the fireworks just like when they were seven.)

**I dunno 'bout you, but tomorrow I'mma blow off some fireworks to wrongly celebrate out independence from Britian.**

**Yeah sucky one-shot, deal with it I'm busy.**


End file.
